Dispensing tubes present significant technical challenges. They need to be substantially impermeable to and not react with their contents. Toothpaste, for example, may contain volatile or reactive components such as active ingredients, water, salts, metal ions, sweeteners, and volatile flavorings. The tubes should protect the contents from light, as components may degrade in the presence of light, particularly UV light. Preferably the tubes should be rugged, able to withstand the rigors of transport, temperature variation, and use by consumers. The tubes are preferably thin enough to be readily deformable, so the paste can be easily squeezed out of the tube, yet tough enough to withstand significant pressures in filling and in use. Finally, the materials and manufacturing costs should be as low as possible, as packaging may constitute a significant fraction of the cost of goods for many products using dispensing tubes.
There is a need for dispensing tubes that provide performance equal to or better than existing tubes, but which are also environmentally friendly and inexpensive.